freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Bonaparte
Charles Bonaparte is a third-year student at Genetics France (Known as L.D.T.). She is the #1 ranked Pandora in her class, as well as among the world's top five strongest Pandora, ranking #3 (pre- Chiffon's death #4). Background She is the first-ranked strongest third-year student from France. She is as of yet the most proficient user of the Tempest Turn technique, being able to create up to 10 copies of herself. Known as the Tempest Phoenix (テンペストの鳳雛 Tenpesuto no Hōsū), Charles is among the top 5 of the world's strongest Pandoras, ranking #3. Charles' background was shown in the E-Pandora rebellion arc in her fight with Elizabeth. She was once a poor orphan who was adopted by Marks Spencer and was discovered to have a high compatibility rate with stigmata. She then joined Genetics and held the belief that a few must be sacrificed for the good of the majority. Appearance Charles has cream-coloured hair that is short at the back with side-bangs covering both sides of her cheeks, brown eyes, and is always shown with a set of special headphones. She is considerably smaller than the rest of the Pandoras. She has a "petite" body form. Personality Initially, Charles is shown to be a calm and collected Pandora, being able to take offensive talk and simply pushing it off as childish behaviour. When the situation asks for it, however, she displays a high level of seriousness with a minor touch of offensiveness towards others, referring Chiffon Fairchild as "Ms. Monster" or Roxanne as "Zombie Girl" and "Undersea". In spite of all this, she still has a sense for humour and can be encouraging to others. During her fight with a Nova-fied Gina, she is easily pushed to use her stronger moves and is also shown to get angered easily, as shown during her fight with Elizabeth. During a time she wants to use the Tempest Turn, she turns on her headphones and the music plays special beats, allowing Charles to accommodate new moves and techniques. However during her fight and triumph over Attia Simmons, it becomes more clear that Charles is emotionally unstable, as she lashes out at anyone who dares misspeaks against her father. She deems the Chevalier as absolute and that the Pandora are mere tools, supposed to follow orders and nothing more. This is presumably brushed-off by Marks Spencer on her, as he has the same ideals and they clearly coincide upon thoughts. Yet during her last encounter with Roxanne, it's revealed that she actually has an inferiority complex, and simply conceals it behind her self-assured façade. Story Charles was apparently poor as she was seen running with a wallet, possibly stolen from someone. She encountered a group of thugs who beat her up, stating that she invaded their territory. As she was bleeding from her mouth, Marks Spencer appeared on the end of the alley, bringing Charles home after threatening the thugs with a gun. When she woke up, she was inside a hospital, with Marks waiting for her. An image of Charles as a baby being brought by her brother appeared, and Marks told her about them saving the people. In testing, she appeared to have over 75% compatibility with stigmata, enabling her to safely inherit the "heroic stigmata" left by Kazuha Aoi. E-Pandora Project Arc Charles was first introduced in the E-Pandora Project Arc, invited to help with improving the E–Pandoras. Satellizer L. Bridget, Kazuya Aoi and Rana Linchen were there as well. While walking through the halls with Julia Munberk she spots Chiffon Fairchild, Roxanne, and Elizabeth and takes slight offence to them. Later, after the experiment goes wrong, she rushes in to save Elizabeth and the others from a Nova Form Gina. She is shown to be a strong and agile fighter, evading and dodging nearly all of Gina's attacks while listening to what she claims to be her "favourite chanson" and nearly defeating her with her eight-clone Typhon Turn with minor scratches and without any sign of exhaustion. Shortly after Gina figures out her attack pattern and formalizes a counter against it, shocked by Nova Form Gina's power, Charles states that she must "step up the pace" and releases her Volt Weapon, "Vibrato Hell". Stating that her favourite chanson isn't sufficient enough to beat Gina, she shifts her music to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, aptly altering her fighting style and agility to the length of where Gina is not able to keep up with her. She quickly beats Gina to the ground where Gina fires a Nova particle beam. Charles, barely able to dodge it, ends up stabbing her Volt Weapon directly into Gina's face, ultimately killing Gina in the process. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Charles fights to protect the world from destruction by the Nova, including making sacrifices of people to protect the majority, and opposes Elizabeth who fights to protect the weak. Their philosophical differences leads them to take opposite sides in the rebellion. Charles thinks the E-Pandora are a worthy sacrifice and an acceptable price to pay for the protection of the world, while Elizabeth thinks the E-Pandora should not become sacrifices, and are not a reasonable price to pay to achieve this. During her fight with Elizabeth, Elizabeth's Limiter, Andre, pushes his freezing skills to the limit and allows Elizabeth to strike Charles with a highly concentrated burst from her volt weapon, thus defeating her. The 11th Nova Clash Arc During the Clash, Charles was seen shocked to hear that a Nova has appeared in the base, especially because she was still injured with Citroen taking care of her. Student Presidency Duel Arc Charles does not make an appearance in this arc. Valkyrie Project Introduction Arc When the members of Team 13 are gathered at the West Genetics stadium, Charles is among them. Later, while not shown on panel, she's also present in the West Genetics cafeteria. But after Roxanne mentioned "not interested in gathering in a group like children," she quietly excused herself (also off-panel). She's next seen during the training exercise, and showed no real signs of exhaustion after running thirty laps. She wisely remained silent during the comical exchange between Satellizer, Roxanne, and Su-Na Lee. Though when the Team 13 leader mentioned she wasn't good at dealing with "large-breasted girls," Charles looked visibly uncomfortable. She's next seen in the cafeteria again, sitting down and enjoying her meal, along her faithful Limiter, Citroen. A familiar voice alerts her, and she looks up to see Roxanne, Cassie, Rana, and Satellizer before her. Cassie introduces herself, but Charles simply excuses herself, gets up and begins to walk away. When Roxanne calls her "half-ling brat," the Young Tempest Phoenix threatens to kill her if she was called that again. Then after a comment about her father, as well as being advised against bringing her emotions into everything, Charles went off on her "comrade." She proclaimed what happened to Spencer had nothing to do with why she refused to fight alongside her fellow Team 13 members. She called them immature, and derided them for making decisions based on their emotions alone and acting on them, like they did during the E-Pandora incident. In her eyes, those with power had a duty to follow orders and not act on their own, and claimed it was the reason Roxanne didn't side with the E-Pandoras. Incensed with rage, she proclaimed that before one could've determined what was right and wrong, they had to follow orders and not betray their comrades or the organization they served, which she called the rule they as Pandoras had to abide by. And since her fellow Team 13 members were prone to making arbitrary decisions based on their emotions, she deemed them unworthy of her trust. After her rant, she turned to walk away, saying she still planned to train with them, but wasn't interested in being their friend. Satellizer then spoke up, and vowed to be loyal to the team and never create dissension, which didn't impress Charles at first. She asked Satellizer how she couldn't betray her if she never trusted her in the first place. When pressed on the issue by Roxanne, she proclaimed that she wasn't the kind to forget the mission due to personal feelings. Though if Satellizer and the others were so determined, she wanted to them to demonstrate it. Since their goals were the same (defeat the Novas and save mankind) she saw no reason they couldn't have been comrades. Though she still found it impossible for the moment to have trusted them, since she hadn't forgotten the Alaska incident. She then turned and left the cafeteria, with Citroen by her side. Later that night, she's seen on the academy grounds, when they encounter a petite Pandora in the middle of a rant, as her own Limiter listened to her with a chagrined look. When the stranger mentioned Elizabeth, Charles felt the need to avoid her. As she walked away, the loud Pandora called her out, labelling her as one of the "Team 13 elitists." The Young Tempest Phoenix tried to be nonchalant, and claimed her accuser was making a big fuss about nothing. Her accuser was unconvinced, and claimed her actions proved she wanted nothing to do with "normal Pandoras" like herself. Charles became irritated, and claimed that by trying to go the peaceful route, people with inflated egos would've caused trouble for her. She then asked if it was a West Genetics tradition, or if the comrades of Elizabeth Mably were "a bunch of fools with no self-understanding," with a haughty grin on her face. She then denounced Elizabeth as a naive rich girl who promoted chivalry in Alaska, but then betrayed her comrades, which confused her accuser. Charles then said she couldn't have elaborated, since the details were classified, but did say that Elizabeth was the kind of person who'd betray her own friends for the sake of her own convictions. Though since the former Academy Reigning Enforcer was no longer a Pandora, she didn't have to care about the traitor any more. The petite Pandora who still hadn't introduced herself became irate, and demanded Charles apologize for calling her friend a traitor, as she deemed it an insult to "Team Elizabeth." The French Pandora wasn't impressed, and claimed the reason they were in such a state was because Elizabeth abandoned them, as she did her own Limiter when they fought. Her accuser soon realized her identity, which Charles confirmed. She said she was under orders to stop the E-Pandoras, who'd rebelled against Chevalier late one night. She then said Elizabeth picked a fight with her, and in order to compensate for the difference in their abilities, sacrificed her own Limiter "without a second thought." And had not the wrongdoings of Chevalier been exposed, more people would've been killed due to Elizabeth's "crimes." Her accuser seemed inordinately happy, as she deemed it "something Elizabeth would've done," and that if she were in Andre's position, she would've done the same thing. Charles sighed in chagrin, and proclaimed West Genetics was inhabited by a "group of fools." In her estimation, the E-Pandora scandal would've been exposed regardless of whether Elizabeth did anything or not. She claimed her opponent only did it to satisfy her ego, and labelled her a narcissist. She went on to say Elizabeth "ran away with her tail between her legs," yet her friends still believed in her, which incensed the French Pandora. The irate girl then wondered if any of Elizabeth's clique had any brains. Her adversary accused her of losing, and proudly declared that the only reason she was slandering Elizabeth's name was because she, a world class Pandora, had been "destroyed" by the former Reigning Academy Enforcer. Incensed, Charles finally admitted she was defeated, "by those two brainless comrades of yours," as she turned to walk away. Her accuser ordered her to stop, and called her "shorty" to boot, which infuriated the French Pandora. An apology was again demanded of her, and biting her lip, Charles asked what if she refused. Her accuser then vowed to beat an apology out of her, as she manifested her Volt Weapon. "Let's go, shorty bean!" her equally diminutive opponent spoke challengingly. "Who are you calling shorty", Charles asked, as she manifested her own weapon. In her next scene, she's standing over the form of her defeated opponent, her foot on her stomach. Though Charles had taken a few hits herself, she was clearly the winner of the altercation. She then declared all of West Genetics were fools, who could have only pestered and harassed people. When Citroen told her to stop the fight, she snapped verbally at him. She then taunted her adversary, as she drove her foot into her chest, daring her to repeat what she'd spoken earlier. The fallen Pandora went to grab Charles' ankle, defiantly demanded her to apologize, and asked if she wanted her to completely shave her chest flat. Charles groaned in aggravation, and claimed her opponent was just like Elizabeth, who also attacked her even though she had no chance of winning. She then proclaimed such behaviour "laughable", and added that if they were on a battlefield, her opponent would already be dead. Her fallen adversary smiled in response, and countered that they could have sacrificed themselves for their beliefs, since that was their spirit. Charles looked shocked, and asked if they would have still done so if it conflicted with orders from the higher-ups. Her opponent contravened that they, as Pandoras, were capable of more than just following orders, and that such absolute obedience made them nothing more than human weapons/dolls. She aptly named it the duty of the strong to right the wrongs of the world, which was why they could sacrifice their lives. She claimed the reason Charles lost was because she simply followed orders and didn't give it her all, as Elizabeth did. She added that people like her and Spencer would never win. Incensed at the barb about her father, Charles vowed her opponent "would pay the price for her shallow conceit". She then knelt down, and sliced open her adversary's uniform. She proclaimed that no matter how much her adversary promoted their "spiritual power", it didn't change the fact that she lost. She demanded an apology from her foe, or else she would have made her as flat as a cutting board. When her opponent took it as a sign that Charles was smaller than her, the Young Tempest Phoenix responded by plunging her Volt Weapon into her adversary's sternum, as her screams pierced the night-time sky. She's next seen in the academy prison, sentenced to two days solitary confinement for her brutal actions. An acting prison guard came to her cell, stating she had orders permitting Charles' return to Team 13. She makes her way out, with Citroen by her side. A boisterous laugh fills the air, which she easily recognizes as that of her team mate, Roxanne Elipton. She soon sees the Immortal before her, along with Satellizer, Rana, Cassie, and Kazuya in the background. Her team mate proclaimed how they'd spoken on Charles' behalf, and chided her for her "outrageous" behaviour. The Young Tempest Phoenix turned to walk away, and was asked to apologize to her victim, Attia Simmons. She shot back heatedly, but then an unfamiliar voice spoke up. She turned and saw two Pandoras approaching her, neither familiar to her. The one who'd spoken asked if Charles had called Elizabeth a traitor, and claimed she'd stabbed her comrades in the back. Roxanne tried to cover for her team mate, but the Young Tempest Phoenix would've had none of it, and admitted without remorse that she'd made such remarks, claiming Elizabeth wasn't to be believed. The straight-haired Pandora admitted she felt relieved, and then proceeded to draw her Volt Weapon. Her associate did the same, and proclaimed they'd completely obliterate her. Roxanne tried to reason with the hostile pair, but took a heavy punch from the second Pandora. The first got in behind her, but was parried by Cassie. "Attia was always the type to win a battle with her mouth," a third unfamiliar voice spoke up. Charles looked forth, and saw another unknown Pandora approaching the scene, a psychotic grin on her face. "It was that way last time," the newcomer continued, "that's why she wanted to settle this matter with someone. Hmm, does this mean that girl couldn't out-quarrel her?" Charles inwardly seethed as she knew the comment was directed right at her. "If that's the case then perhaps I understand. Attia was always the best at fighting a war of words. She must've hit someone a little too close to home, hmm?" The beleaguered Immortal tried to reason with the newcomer, but was greeted with a fierce jab in the gut from her Volt Weapon, which brought her to her knees. She then disappeared, and Cassie barely dodged her surprise attack. Roxanne called out to her team mates to stop the enraged Pandora, who suddenly appeared before Charles. The world class Pandora cringed at first at how much her adversary towered over her. "My, you're a small one," the hostile student remarked. "I wonder how many days of solitary I'll get for cutting you into even smaller pieces." Charles dismissed her threats, and dared her to try and make good on them. The world class Pandora manifested her Volt Weapon, and then unleashed her Typhon Tempest Turn, planning to overwhelm her opponent with strength of numbers. However, her adversary's incredible speed came into play, and neutralized all her clones without taking a single hit. Charles was clearly shocked that West Genetics had such a skilled Pandora in their ranks, so she decided to get more serious by employing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. But before she could've struck, Satellizer stood between her and her opponent, her arms outstretched. Incensed by the interruption, the hostile Pandora commanded Satellizer to move, yet she refused, much to Charles' surprise. The English Pandora tried to reason with her, saying the situation would've gotten out of control if they continued to battle, especially since it hadn't been long since Attia was injured. The enraged Pandora snapped verbally at her, livid at the light sentence Genetics had given Charles despite what she'd done to Attia. And if they wouldn't punish her properly, she would. Charles scoffed at her threats, and asked if she felt she was capable of carrying them out. The adversary warned Satellizer to step aside, and brandished her long scythe at her throat. Otherwise, she would've pummelled the Untouchable Queen first. The Young Tempest Phoenix spoke up again, saying she never believed her team mate about "not betraying her comrades." She then challenged the enemy group, claiming she'd kill the lot of them, which enraged her current opponent to no end. She charged at Charles, but Satellizer intercepted her. While she was focused on trying to outrun the Untouchable Queen, the French Pandora nailed her with a flying kick, which sent her reeling but didn't knock her off her feet. Her opponent reformed her Volt Weapon and vowed to kill her as she charged once more. "Who do you think you're talking to!" Charles retorted as she converged on her opponent. But before either could strike, she felt herself forcefully repelled and knocked to the ground. She got up, and saw another unknown student before her, one her opponents identified as Ticy Phenyl. Silently, she was shocked that the girl had appeared between them despite their incredible speed, and simultaneously separated them. Her adversary snapped at the newcomer for her interference, but the short-haired Pandora simply brushed it off and told her "not to sink to that girl's level," which incensed Charles to no end. But before she could protest, the new girl warned her and her opponent that since Genetics had made its decision, she would've overlooked the past incidents. But should there have been any future incidents, she would've punished them personally. Charles would've protested, but then Roxanne interrupted and promised they'd apologize when things had calmed down. The short-tempered Pandora vehemently protested, claiming she did nothing wrong. She continued to seethe as the enemy group pulled back. Later in the day, she's seen on a park bench, with Roxanne beside her. She examines a soda can in her hands, and noticed it had zero calories, which she thought was pretty good. The Immortal complained that Charles had taken her drink, and promptly exchanged it with the one she'd previously held. The Young Tempest Phoenix watched as she imbibed it eagerly, and declared it "the best gift the gods gave humanity." Roxanne elaborated by saying that it made her breasts bigger, but Charles quickly dismissed it as nonsense. She pulled on the tab of her soda, which promptly exploded in her face. Her team mate laughed uproariously, but Charles was unamused. She rose to leave, but the Immortal grabbed her arm and begged her to stay, saying she was only trying to lighten the atmosphere. She sat back down, and after cleaning herself off, drank her soda. She half-listened to Roxanne, who basically told her what she already knew. When her team mate suggested she hide her true feelings, Charles countered that was her way of doing things, but since she wasn't as cultured as Roxanne, she couldn't do that. The Immortal claimed she wasn't belittling her, but noted she was different from the daughters of wealthy families. Charles snapped at her when she called her a brat again, even if it was in jest. But when Roxanne asked if she became a Pandora out of respect for her father, her ire was replaced by sadness. The Immortal admitted that she didn't know Spencer very well, but she saw superiors as those who gave orders and shouldered responsibilities. Moreover, she felt that as part of their organization, it was only natural to follow orders, and there wasn't much room for ideas and convictions. She also confessed that she held no ill will towards Spencer, despite what he did, and that Charles shouldn't shoulder the blame for her father's actions. The French Pandora considered her words for a moment. "So," she began, "I'm this person that always portrays herself as a tragic heroine, fully exposing her inferiority complex, and who even hates her own comrades." She then gave her team mate an accusing look. "A troublesome person like this should just get out of this place, is that what you wanted to say?" She then found herself trapped in a headlock, which pressed her face against Roxanne's ample bosom, to which she protested vehemently. But when her fellow Pandora mentioned they were a group of people who didn't know when they'd end up dead and gone from the world, she was taken off-guard. And when Roxanne mentioned the only ones looking out for them were themselves, the diminutive Pandora broke down into tears. She then rose from the bench, as her tears continued to flow. "Why do you always poke your nose into other people's affairs," she asked sadly. "No matter what happens, you always have to pry. I don't need you to care about me! Why, why do you, why do you even pay attention to me?!" She walked away from the bench, unable to stop her tears. Abilities As her title implies, Charles is a Tempest-type Pandora who uses an advanced version of the Tempest Turn called the Tempest Typhon which allows her to make up to ten copies of herself. She is also very agile and resilient, being able to defeat a Nova Form Gina without any signs of exhaustion. Her Volt Weapon, "Vibrato Hell", are a pair of dual-wielded, knuckle knife styled, trench knives. Charles' fighting style changes throughout the usage of different chansons, as one of them being a sonata composed by Beethoven, being Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata or Mondscheinsonate. However Charles' "favourite chanson" is yet to be revealed. Later, Charles activates her unique Pandora Mode called the Vital Signal Type. Instead of donning a complete masked armour, Charles gets light halos around her wrists and ankles upon activation. This type has a considerably longer operational time of 6.30 minutes instead of the regular 3 minutes. It also comes with a special anti-nova barrier system. Charles mentioned that only a select view Pandora with Heroic Stigmata get to test the new Pandora Mode, suggesting that Roxanne, Cassie, and/or Julia might also be in possession of this system. Relationships Citroen Citroen is Charles' Limiter Marks Spencer Marks Spencer became Charles' foster father, after he found her in an alleyway. Trivia *L.T.D. is a reference to the NYSE symbol for Limited Brands, Inc., suggesting that Genetics France considers itself as a "Limited Edition". *Her last name, Bonaparte, is taken from the French conqueror Napoleon Bonaparte. Her short height also pays homage to Napoleon. Category:Character Category:Pandora